transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortex (TF2017)
Vortex from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio In a past life, it is very possible that Vortex was a roller coaster of some sort. He is the interrogator of the Decepticons, and his favorite method of coaxing secrets from trembling Autobots is to take them on Mr. Vortex's Wild Ride. Laughing like a maniac, Vortex will treat Autobots held hostage within his cargo hold to a psychotic helicopter ride of twists, turns and near-death experiences. Then, once he has learned everything they have to tell: Kerplop! Vortex can combine with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Buster Witwicky was the only human in existence to have ever possessed the Autobots' Creation Matrix in his mind. Months after returning the Matrix to its true guardian, Optimus Prime, Buster began experiencing nightmares of strange new Transformers, Special Teams with the ability to merge into a 5-in-1 giant. Vortex and his Combaticon teammates appeared in one of Buster's earlier dreams, before he sought help from the Autobots. In order to process the information his subconscious was feeding him, Buster linked his mind with Prime, so that the next dream came through far clearer than the previous ones. He and Prime observed a toy commercial scenario where Vortex and his fellow Combaticons joined forces with the Stunticons against their Autobot counterparts, the Protectobots and Aerialbots. The Combaticons fought together as Bruticus, but were defeated by the teamwork shown by Autobot gestalts Superion and Defensor. After Prime and Buster awoke, the Autobots immediately went to work designing these new warriors. Thanks to Soundwave's hacking skills, however, Megatron and Shockwave also saw the visions and began working on their own Special Teams. |Second Generation| At Megatron's command, Vortex began scouting human energy projects for possible sources of energon for the Decepticons to steal. Hovering over Energy Futures Industries on the Oregon coast, Vortex learned about a new device called a hydrothermocline, which could potentially summon limitless energy from beneath the seas. He summoned Megatron and the rest of the Combaticons for a late night raid. Unfortunately for them, the Autobots had been doing a little spying of their own, and the Combaticons found Optimus Prime and the Protectobots lying in wait at EFI when they arrived. Optimus and Megatron were busy measuring who had the biggest gestalt when Ethan Zachary, a human programmer working at EFI, offered them a better solution than brawling. Using his Multi-World video game scenario, Zachery could upload the Autobots and Decepticons into the game, allowing them to fight without risking the hydro-whatsis or innocent lives in the process. Inside Multi-World, Vortex and Blast Off teamed up to hunt down Protectobots. In the region known as the Cloud-Steppes, composed of a series of roadways connected to hovering clouds, they came across Groove and Blades. Vortex chose the simplest solution and began cutting through the cables with his rotor blades, sending the ground-bound Groove and several Cloud-Steppers to their doom. Groove saved himself, and Blades caught the cloud people as they fell. The Autobots' new friends then turned their cloud powers against the Combaticons, blinding them long enough for Groove to... blind them again. Stupid pacifists. Anyway, Vortex and Blast Off then crashed into each other and "died", their consciousnesses returning to reality. The other Combaticons fared just as well, leaving Megatron alone to fight Prime and Defensor. Blindly choking his subordinates in the real world, Megatron got close enough for Vortex to whisper a "cheat code" he had overheard when first scouting the location... AFTERDEATH. Despite using the password to cheat, Megatron still lost the battle. But, because Optimus Prime was forced to sacrifice innocent "people" in the game to defeat Megatron, he allowed the Decepticons to take the hydrothermocline anyway. Truly an overdeveloped sense of honor. |Afterdeath| During the Decepticon plans to move the hydrothermocline to a more energy efficient location for its work, Vortex was transporting the land-bound Decepticons to their island base. At Shockwave's request, however, he was dissuaded from picking up Megatron on time, allowing Shockwave's Predacon mercenaries time to complete their assassination attempt on the Decepticon leader. Megatron survived, but ended up blowing himself up anyway, leaving Vortex and the Combaticons under Shockwave's command. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 On a later mission, Soundwave and the Combaticons were commissioned with destroying the inactive super-Decepticon known as Galvatron, who had been trapped inside the lava flow of an active volcano, preserving him like a fly in amber. Shockwave nevertheless saw Galvatron as a potential threat to his command, and wanted him eliminated permanently. Vortex and the others were to set up explosive charges around the mouth, burying the future warrior forever. Their plans were waylaid by a group of human females, who used up most of the explosives against the Combaticons. The Decepticons were then forced to retreat once Blaster and the Throttlebots arrived to back-up the humans, but they swore vengeance for the interference. |Ladies' Night| Vortex began trailing the Throttlebots, and caught up with them on a California freeway. He was freely taking pot shots at them until Blaster transformed and supported himself on Rollbar and Chase's vehicle modes, firing back at the Combaticon with his electro-scrambler gun. After nearly causing a traffic pile-up, Blaster got a good shot at Vortex, overloading his circuitry and sending the Decepticon careening through the sky. Once he recovered, Vortex tracked Blaster and the Throttlebots to a used car dealership, and summoned the rest of the Combaticons. Matters became complicated when the Protectobots also arrived on the scene, looking to arrest Blaster and Goldbug for going AWOL and rebelling against the Autobot commander, Grimlock... not to mention the RAAT brigade of human military officers looking to take the Autobots into custody as well. The resulting four-way war left everyone confused and the dealership a wreck. Vortex was blinded early on battling Streetwise, and the Combaticons ultimately retreated once Blaster joined forces with the Protectobots. In the melee, however, the Throttlebots were carted off by RAAT, and the Protectobots still took Blaster into custody for Grimlock after the fight was over. |Used Autobots| Vortex tracked the Protectobots from a distance, as they transported the mode-locked Blaster back to the Ark for trial and execution. The two teams clashed again at a (mostly) abandoned railyard once the Combaticons had fully assembled on Vortex's position. Vortex clashed with his opposite number, the Protectobot helicopter known as Blades, trading fire in the skies. Despite his computer image-guided targeting technology, Blades was unable to overcome Vortex's aerial agility and score a decent hit. The Combaticons eventually combined into Bruticus and managed to defeat the united Defensor in battle. Meanwhile, Blaster had managed to shake off his mode-lock and, despite his current situation, brought down the Decepticons in defense of his fellow Autobots. |Child's Play| The Combaticons (except Blast Off) were at Shockwave's side when the Decepticon leader ordered his warriors to try and gun down Galvatron as he breached the defenses of their underwater base. However, upon his arrival, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk, and that Shockwave's decision to meet him with violence had only served to assure they had made a powerful enemy. Vortex turned to Shockwave, utterly unimpressed over how Shockwave had handled the situation. |Enemy Action| When the Autobots launched an attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Vortex was standing at the ready, within the ship's control room, as this took place. Decepticon leadership soon changed from Shockwave to Ratbat after the former was critically injured and believed dead following a space battle with Fortress Maximus. |The Desert Island of Space| When the Autobots decided the best way for Grimlock and Blaster to finally settle their differences was through trial by combat, Ratbat brought the Decepticons to the combat site on the moon and launched a full-scale assault on the unsuspecting Autobots. Vortex and Laserbeak managed to shoot down Jetfire, then Vortex joined the Combaticons to form Bruticus, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. Ultimately, however, Grimlock and Blaster put aside their differences and turned the tide, sending the Decepticons packing. |Totaled| For their next trick, the Decepticons turned their deserted desert island base into a tropical paradise for humans, using the tourist trade to hide their true motives and protect themselves from any Autobot attack with human shields. Despite their distaste for flesh-creatures, many of the Decepticons were in good spirits. Vortex was seen trading stories with Drag Strip about how he told off one of the Constructicons. Those nerds. |Club Con| The charade soon came to an end, but the Decepticons had acquired what they had been after in the meantime; A dormant Autobot data disk carrying data on the powerful Underbase. Once Buster was put through a Realvision simulation to test out the simulator itself, Vortex helped escort the boy back to his cell, allowing Ratbat and Starscream to view the data privately. |The Flames of Boltax| The Combaticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Vortex is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Vortex and the Decepticon air force were led into battle by Astrotrain in 2007. They planned to strike back against the Autobots, but were instead ambushed by the Quintessons in what could have been a massacre. Putting aside his pride, Decepticon commander Soundwave radioed the Autobots for assistance, and soon the two factions were fighting side-by-side on Cybertron against the invading Quintesson forces. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Dave Boat reprises his role as Vortex. Changes *Dirge replaces Vortex's role in Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom! *Vortex didn't appear in Emeny Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Vortex's role at the end of Space Pirates! is replaced by Blast Off **On a related note: Blast Off didn't appear in the issue **The data disk from Club Con! (and thus The Flames of Boltax!) was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance, with the cassettes sent to Earth deliberately to warn Optimus Prime of the Underbase. *Vortex and the Combaticons didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Combaticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons